


scars

by lulla_lunekjaer



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, TRK spoilers, the major character death is gansey's (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6703120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulla_lunekjaer/pseuds/lulla_lunekjaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These scars don’t fade, not hers or Ronan’s or Adam’s or Henry’s or his own, but they’re okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	scars

**Author's Note:**

> what even is this idk I needed to get my emotions out here you go

It wouldn’t have scarred. 

The stitches  _ were _ neatly done, and it was the sort of  _ were _ that both implied that  _ they _ had been done neatly, by a neat person, but also that they  _ had been _ done neatly, that they were no longer done. The stitches no longer  _ were _ . 

They had been ripped out by the formerly-chapped hands of Adam Parrish, the hands of Cabeswater, the hands of the unmaker, the demon. 

They went back to the Urgent Care center, for Blue’s stitches, Adam’s wrists and scratches, the blood that didn’t seem to come from any wound that covered them all. This time, they weren’t nearly as neatly done.

It scarred. 

 

She wakes in the middle of the night, in a hotel room that smells like instant coffee, Henry passed out on her left, Gansey on her right. Not sleeping. His hand is on her face, and she wonders if that’s what woke her. It’s not. He slowly traces the line down her face, curving around her eyelids. Just as he gets down to her cheekbone, he notices that her eyes are no longer closed, that her finger is at his mouth, that she whispers,  _ shhhhhhh, _ even though there’s no chance of waking Henry. He sleeps like the dead, Robobee curled up next to his face.

_ I’m so sorry _ , he whispers,  _ it was all my fault. _

_ I love you,  _ she whispers back,  _ and really, if it was anyone’s fault, it was Orla’s.  _

_ How’s that? _

_ She was eight years old,  _ she says,  _ when she looked at me and told Mom that if I kissed my true love, he would die.  _

He gently strokes the side of her face. These scars don’t fade, not hers or Ronan’s or Adam’s or Henry’s or his own, but they’re okay. It’s all okay. He slowly, carefully falls asleep.


End file.
